


“We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars.”

by notjustmom



Series: “Quotation is a serviceable substitute for wit.” [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Oscar Wilde - Freeform, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	“We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



Sherlock looked up and whispered, "John. The sky - I've never seen so many stars. John. Open your eyes. Come on, John. I know you can hear me, just open your eyes and look up - I don't know - I don't know the names, you know them, the constellations - it didn't matter until this moment, I could tell you what I'm seeing, but I don't know -"

"Sherlock."

"John?"

"I'm so tired."

"I know, but you need to stay with me. I can hear the sirens, I think - just a couple more minutes, open your eyes and look up, John. It's so beautiful."

"I didn't think, I didn't think you cared about beauty."

"I can still appreciate it." He threaded his fingers through John's hair and felt his stomach do a somersault as he heard John sigh. "John -"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Something you don't know?" Sherlock asked quietly.

"About you, tell me something about you." John's face contorted into a grimace, and Sherlock pressed his scarf harder against his side.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine."

Of course it wasn't fine. They weren't fine. And it was his fault as always.

"Don't." John mumbled against Sherlock. "Not -"

"You. I've always found you beautiful."

John snorted. 

"True. Honestly. There are times when I look over at you, and I catch you smiling about something, and I know it's stupid, but I hope you are smiling because you are thinking of me, and I know that can't be, because you don't, you can't possibly think of me as often as I think of you. I think about you all the time. Have to tell you, it's ridiculous, there's very little room for anything else, but you, in my head, since, ever since, I dunno -"

"Angelo's," John whispered.

"What?" 

"Angelo's, maybe even before - damn, it hurts, Sherlock - I'm -"

"No. Not here, John. Lestrade's coming, I can hear the sirens, they are getting closer, just open your eyes, John. Please? For me?"

Sherlock watched as John's eyes flickered open. "Beautiful."

"John, you're not looking at the stars."

"No, idiot, I'm looking at you."

Sherlock blinked away the tears that were finally falling on John's cheeks, leaving clean tracks in the streaks of mud. "John."

"Kiss me. Before -"

Sherlock leaned over John and kissed his forehead lightly as the ambulance pulled up next to them. "No one's ever thought I was more beautiful than stars, John."

"No one's ever loved you like I have."

"Ridiculous."

"But true."


End file.
